


Stuck (But Good)

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bart is stuck. Tim takes advantage, sorta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place early in the Titans run, soon after the end of the first TPB.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 8th, 2008.

Tim watched Bart struggle, trying to decide if he should be Angry, Amused, or just Resigned. “What did you manage to do to yourself this time?”

“Idon’tknowbutI’m _stuck_!!” And Bart was indeed stuck, covered in some sort of goo that had solidified all over him and was somehow inhibiting his vibration.

Tim glanced around the lab Bart had been using for _whatever_ it was he’d been doing. Solidified goo _everywhere_. Tim held up his hand to ward off another babble of words from Bart. “Then, what were you _doing_?”

“TryingtodothisexperimentIreadabout--”

“Bart. Slow down. It’s okay. You’ve just...” He watched Bart struggle against the stuff. He really made a mess of the room and himself. Tim changed tactics. “Just because you read about something doesn’t mean you can do it.”

“I know. But I wanted to try.”

Tim shook his head. He loved Bart, he really did. He’d changed after everything with Deathstroke and the library, but he was still Bart, always trying new things, trying to impress. It would just be nice if he thought things through for another second or two. Relative or actual. “You could have asked for help.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was dumb and couldn’t do it.”

“I don’t think you’re dumb.” Rash, maybe. But not dumb. Rash and oddly adorable, not that Tim had told Bart that. Not yet. He was always afraid Bart would get freaked out if he knew how long he’d had been crushing on him.

“No?”

“I’ve never thought you were dumb.”

Bart blushed, and Tim couldn’t help but smile at him. If he were braver, he’d kiss him. Bart smiled back... shyly? It was Bart, Bart wasn’t shy. Certainly not anymore. And now he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn’t.

“What?” Tim wasn’t used to Bart not saying what was on his mind.

Bart took a breath and forged through whatever was stopping him. “Ilikethatyoumakemefeelstupid,butIdon’twantyoutothinkIam.”

“What?” He was sure he’d made sense of Bart’s words, but that didn’t mean they made any sense.

“I feel like I know everything, after reading the library?” Tim nodded. “And it’s not always good. And people think I’m cheating at school, and I think Jay is weirded out by anything I say that he thinks I shouldn’t know.”

“Okay...”

“But then you’re so much smarter than I am, even with all the junk in my head. Like it should be. And I like it.”

Tim wasn’t sure how to accept Bart’s confession. It made his heart melt a little, even though it made him a bit defensive. “I’m not smarter than you. I’m just different. We have different skills, different strengths.”

“Oh.” Bart seemed somehow let down, or maybe resigned. “I figured you’d say something like that.”

“Am I getting too predictable? I’ll have to mix things up.”

“Yeah, right. You Bats don’t know the meaning of the word _spontaneous_.”

It was a silly challenge, Tim was plenty spontaneous when the situation called for it, but maybe that’s what Bart was looking for because he didn’t seem all that surprised by Tim’s kiss. He seemed less surprised than Tim felt, actually. He certainly didn’t mean to molest Bart when he couldn’t move, but...

But yeah. Some things just needed to be done.

Tim pulled back to look at the speedster. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. WhenIgetoutofhereweshoulddomore.” He nodded emphatically, almost blurring.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bart’s grin was huge and infectious, and seeing it made Tim feel warm inside.

Tim shook his head even as he smiled. “You’re too much, Bart.”

“Soareyou.”

Tim smirked and kissed Bart again, opening his mouth so Bart could slip his tongue inside. _Hot_. He groaned as he pulled back. “I’m gonna go get Kon. He can practice his heat vision some more getting you out.”

Bart nodded again.

As Tim left to go find Kon, he couldn’t help but think about how weird his life was. Speedsters, aliens, immobilizing goo, confessions of crushing on best friends... And that was just _today_.

Weird, but pretty damn good, too.


End file.
